Mysterious Seasons
by jazzzz
Summary: 5 seasons, 5 wonderful short stories about the guys from La Corda D'oro or Kiniro No Corda that we know and love It mainly starts sometime after the 25th episode at the end of the concours Please comment on this story!
1. Summer

**NOTE:** this story happens some time after the 4th selection (but not before episode 26 for those of you who watch the anime).

SUMMER

"Kaho-chan!"

Hihara Kazuki calls her name cheerfully. It is a bright sunny day where they will be together, playing a duet between the trumpet and the violin for the crowd at the park to hear.

Kahoko, on the other hand, is huffing and puffing. She slows down as she approaches Hihara, and smiles up at him.

"I made it! Thank goodness! Hihara-sempai, have you been waiting long?"

Hihara waits for her to calm down, smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it."

|~-~|

Today, Hihara had called Kahoko to come out to a park with him so that they could play together. Kahoko had naturally agreed to go, because she felt that she needed to practice with her violin in public so that she doesn't get scared of the stage or get nervous anymore.

This was the park they had played at before, where Hihara played basketball with his brother and friends; and where Kahoko had come across Osaki-sempai, who helped with the orchestra club that Hihara was a part of.

They had agreed to play Pachelbel's Canon, the song that Kahoko did in the second selection, at the place where Kahoko had heard Osaki-sempai play his violin.

Upon arriving, they put their instrument cases on the concrete and began to get their instruments out. When they were ready, they looked at each other and nodded. And they played.

|~-~|

Music always attracts a crowd. This crowd is full of parents with their children, or elderly couples slowly walking along. They stand in awe as Hihara and Kahoko played Pachelbel's Canon. And so did one other.

Aoi Kaji is there too. He hears the duet of violin and trumpet, and allows his ears to lead him to Hihara and Kahoko. He is entranced by the beauty and warmth of their music, and mainly stared at Kahoko as she played whilst closing her eyes.

Kahoko couldn't see him, of course. She was in the world of music, the world of Pachelbel's Canon created by Hihara and herself. She allowed herself to be immersed in the beauty of his music, and gave that beauty to her playing.

Hihara was also in his own world. Just him and Kahoko, doing duets like this, enjoying so many times like this, and coming back for more. He never wanted this song to end.

But alas, it did. Breaking the spell of music, Kahoko and Hihara came back into reality hearing everyone loudly clap and cheer them. Hihara smiled at Kahoko, and then waved his left arm to the crowd, saying "Domo!"

Kahoko smiles back at Hihara before looking at the crowd, being attracted to Aoi Kaji's face, who was still staring at her. He slowly walks up towards Kahoko.

"That... that... that was a beautiful performance."

He holds her hand and looks up into Kahoko's eyes when saying that. Hihara is unaware that Kahoko was being bewitched by another guy, he was still waving and saying thanks and hearing all the praises of the audience.

"I-I-I ... arigatou"

Kahoko is shaken by this stranger. Who was he, walking up to her and holding her hand like that? She couldn't get herself free of this grip, and willed Hihara-sempai to notice it and interrupt them.

"My name is Aoi Kaji. I will find you one day, and make you mine."

Aoi had said this in a manner of fact tone, still holding her hand, still looking at her. She blushed. He placed a rose in her palm, and, with one last lingering look, walked away.

Hihara had finally noticed Kahoko's stranger, and was trying not to get angry with him for kissing Kaho-chan's hand. Kahoko was staring in silent awe after the figure of Aoi Kaji, holding the rose upright.

This was a day they'd never forgot.


	2. Autumn

AUTUMN

Shimizu Keiichi was half-sleeping, half-walking; carrying his big cello case along with him to school. In his mind however, he was looking forward to tonight's charity concert. Hino-sempai was going as well with him, and they had arranged to meet up 15 minutes before the concert started, in front of where it was going to be held.

He recalled the time when Hino-sempai had pulled him back from being hit by cars. At that time, he was reading a book, and so he didn't see what was ahead. Now though, he was taking a bit more care of himself._ Hino-sempai would be happy, right? _He thought to himself.

He tried many times to figure out why he was so interested in Hino-sempai. Was it her music, the way she acted? What made him do things the way he did, and look forward to the concours so much?

He spotted Hino-sempai just ahead of him and called out her name.

"Hino-sempai!"

Kahoko Hino heard someone call her name. She turned around, and saw that it was Shimizu-kun. She waited patiently, until Shimizu-kun had caught up to her.

"Are you still coming to tonight's charity concert?", Shimizu asked Hino-sempai.

"Of course! I don't want to miss it!", Kahoko said, "Besides, you asked me to go with you – I mean – I really want to understand the way other people play and how they play like that..."

Kahoko was nearly caught off-guard by the question. But, she reasoned to herself, that was the true reason. She really did want to understand how people played the way they did. When Tsukimori-kun played, she felt insignificant. The way and tone he played with was beyond her. She was desperate to catch up, and going to concerts and listening to other people might help her with doing so.

"Kaho-chan! Wait for me!"

A loud and cheery voice woke Kahoko from her thoughts. She turned around to find Hihara-sempai waving at her. Shimizu-kun and Kahoko waited for Hihara-sempai to join them. She thought that she could forget the events of yesterday, but they came back in a rush. Her duet with Hihara-sempai. The crowd applauding loudly. The mysterious and beautiful boy who had given her a single rose. The one who said that he'll find her. She blushed thinking about it.

"Who was that guy yesterday?"

It seemed that Hihara-sempai also remembered. Kahoko blushed even more, and shook her head. She didn't know him; and this was probably one of those random encounters.

"What happened ... yesterday?"

Shimizu-kun had seemed to find his hearing again, and questioned both Kahoko and Kazuki. Kahoko and Kazuki looked at each other, and then back at Shimizu-kun.

"Some random guy came up to Kaho-chan and gave her a rose."

Kahoko raised her eyes at Hihara-sempai. He didn't actually say anything about how that boy had issued that ultimatum that he'd definitely find her. Shimizu-kun raised his eyebrows.

"So does that mean whenever we're with Hino-sempai we have to give her something?", Shimizu-kun asked, his eyes towards Kahoko.

"Ehh? Ano... you don't have to... it was just a one-off..."

Kahoko struggled to reply to that. She, of all people, didn't want to be spoiled. She was just happy that they were happy; and concerned about them when they weren't so happy.

Shimizu suddenly noticed a pile of fallen leaves, all raked carefully in a pile. He gestured to Hihara-sempai and Hino-sempai.

"Please hold my cello for a few moments."

As soon as he gave them the cello, he walked over to where the pile was. And all of a sudden, he started jumping in the pile. Kahoko's eyes were raised in curiosity as Shimizu jumped on the pile of leaves again and again until he got told off by the resident gardener.

Eventually, he came back to where Hino-sempai and Hihara-sempai were. They looked at him like he was weird, to which he replied:

"What? I used to love jumping on piles of leaves in autumn. I still do."

Hihara-sempai blinked, and looked like he wanted to ask something else. Kahoko, on the other hand, was glad that Shimizu-kun could show her a different side of him, one that she had never known about before.

All of a sudden, the school bell rang. The trio headed off their separate ways, each saying goodbye to the other.

|~-~|

Kahoko was waiting in front of the place where she and Shimizu-kun had planned to meet up. As usual, she had brought her violin case with her – it was a habit. _You never knew where you would be able to practice_, Kahoko silently thought.

After her violin practice after school, she had headed home for some food and a quick change of clothes, then began to walk towards the place.

Soon enough, she saw Shimizu-kun coming along slowly. His face brightened as he saw Hino-sempai waiting for him.

She also saw another figure. One that looked very familiar to her. As the figure walked into view, she wanted to hide somewhere. It was the same guy that had given her the rose.

She walked out to Shimizu-kun, silently hoping that the guy wouldn't recognise her.

Shimizu-kun had noticed how she had eyed that other guy; then started walking towards him.

"Who is he, Hino-sempai?", questioned Shimizu-kun

Kahoko didn't know who he meant, until he nodded in the direction of the guy that had given her the rose. She raised her eyebrows. It seemed that Shimizu-kun looked very carefully at things.

"He's ... umm ... the guy that Hihara-sempai talked about this morning. The one who gave me the rose"

And, Kahoko thought to herself, that line saying that he'll find me. But like Hihara-sempai, she didn't say it. She didn't want to worry Shimizu-kun over her.

Shimizu-kun blinked. He was planning to say something, if he hadn't seen people starting to crowd in and get their seats.

"Should we sit at the front as usual?"

Kahoko looked over at Shimizu-kun, and smiled.

"Yes."

|~-~|

It felt like it was suspended. The music hung in the air, reverberating, enveloping you. Tonight's quartet was something special. The deep tones of the cello and the high notes of the violin were combined by the harmonious music of the viola. The piano only seemed to be accompanying the three string instruments.

_If only Tsukimori-kun was here with me_, Kahoko thought silently to herself, _rather than having Mr "I-will-make-you-mine"_. Shimizu and Kahoko, upon entering, were surprised to find that there were only two seats left, both of which were at the front, where Kahoko's mysterious person was as well. Kahoko was scared that Shimizu-kun might do something if the two were going to sit next to each other, and so she had sat there instead.

He hadn't done anything yet. He, like her, was enjoying the music. But, she thought to herself, he might do something sudden like what he did yesterday. _What am I doing? I should enjoy the music_, Kahoko told herself, _not get worried over one guy_.

|~-~|

It was over as soon as it started. It took a while for Kahoko to realise that the music had ended, and that it was nightfall. It had come sooner than she thought it would. She looked to her right, and saw Shimizu-kun opening his eyes. They looked at each other briefly, then both stood up and headed to the quartet.

"Your playing really struck me. It was very good", Kahoko said to the quartet, after greetings and introductions.

"Thanks very much", said the violinist of the group, "I see you have a violin. Is there any way you would be able to play a piece for us?"

Kahoko looked at the quartet, and back at Shimizu-kun.

"Would you be able to play Pachalbel's Canon, then?"

Kahoko looked around. In front of her was that person again.

"Oh, Kaji!", the piano-player exclaimed.

Kahoko looked back at the piano-player, raising her eyes. The piano-player walked over to where Kaji was, and put an arm around him.

"Kaji is my grand-nephew. He is a very good viola player."

Shimizu-kun stood in front of Kahoko, and turned to face Kaji.

"What do you want from Hino-sempai?"

Kahoko's eyes widened even more at the situation. Shimizu-kun was getting angry and attacking Kaji the viola player over her? Shimizu-kun's tone wasn't his usual tone, it sounded very angry. But at what? Kahoko was going to interrupt, when Kaji answered.

"It's not a matter of what I want; it's a matter of what I'd like. And what I'd like is for her to notice me more. And maybe, maybe, we'll be closer. Is that alright with you, Hino-san?"

Kahoko jerked herself awake.

"Umm... ano..."

She struggled for an answer. The situation was not going the way she wanted it, and soon enough it escalated even further.

"It's not alright with me. It's not alright with any of the other guys, like Tsukimori-sempai, or Hihara-sempai, or Tsuchiura-sempai. We don't want you ruining our relationships with Hino-sempai. We've all worked hard, and went through a lot of obstacles, so that she'd continue smiling and being the way she is today."

Kahoko was silenced immediately as she heard clearly what Shimizu-kun was saying. Obstacles? For her sake?

Shimizu-kun looked at her, then looked back at Kaji.

"She's precious to us. Her being brings us happiness, peace, and has made us realise that it really is a wide world out there. Just being able to be in the same room –", Shimizu suddenly stops and looks at Kahoko who is still trying to understand everything that Shimizu had said.

Shimizu's eyes widened as he realises what he has said. His angry demeanour disappears.

"I think I've said too much for today. Hino-sempai, let us go. Your mum would be angry if you came home too late."

The sudden change in topic makes Kahoko pause. She looks quickly at her watch, and her eyes widen once more as she realises that she is 15 minutes away from passing her curfew.

"Mou! I have to leave otherwise my mum would kill me!"

She looks at the quartet, and pretends that Kaji isn't behind her.

"I'll definitely play something for you tomorrow, but today I must go home. Thanks very much for letting me listen to your music!"

And like Cinderella when she realises that her curfew is nearly up, she dashes out, Shimizu-kun behind her.

|~-~|

"Umm... Kaho-sempai?"

Kahoko turned around. She was surprised to hear Shimizu-kun call her by her first name. Shimizu-kun was suddenly back to his old self again, but his head was bowed a bit, and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm ... I'm sorry for being so defensive. It's just... for me, you are the wind. You give me inspiration, life, and a yearning to know more. And not just about music."

All of a sudden, as if the wind had heard Shimizu's words, a breeze was felt by both Shimizu and Kahoko. Kahoko watched him as he watched her, hearing the sound and the leaves around them swirling around; being affected by the wind as well.

Eventually, the breeze calmed down, and the moment was broken. Kahoko and Shimizu parted ways, Kahoko being left with the last words that Shimizu said to her.

|~-~|

Kaji Aoi looks out towards the street, even though the figures can't be seen anymore. He thinks of the vermillion-haired violinist, and a smile comes across his face.

"I will definitely find you now, no matter what."


	3. Winter

**WINTER**

Len Tsukimori suddenly felt a cold chill along his back. He looked to see if his bedroom window was left partially open, but was surprised to find that it was firmly locked.

He paced around in his room, trying to figure out why he had shivered. All of a sudden, he heard a knock on his door.

"Len, is everything alright?"

Len's eyes widened. It was his mother, Misa Hamai.

"Everything's okay. I just... thought I felt something, that's all."

Behind the door, Misa Hamai raised her eyebrows, and thought to herself – _I wonder if this has something to do with that Kahoko?_ Kahoko had impressed Misa in the second selection, especially at the end where they both listened to Len's uninhibited music. It was a first that she had heard of it. She chuckled to herself. _So you're finding girls interesting at long last_, she thought.

"Okay then. Good night, Len."

"Good night, okaa-sama"

His stiffness had once shocked her. But, Misa Hamai knew, it was whom he was. She left, satisfied with the response.

It was night. Len was tired. And he knew he had a big day tomorrow.

|~-~|

Len suddenly jolted awake. And looked at the clock on his bedside table. It said 08:00.

He relaxed, and then heard his caretaker saying loudly:

"Len-bocchama, it's time for breakfast!"

Sighing, he woke up from bed; and walked downstairs.

He went through the usual routine. Brushed his teeth. Washed his face. Combed his hair. And walked out, 10 minutes later, to see a steaming hot breakfast waiting for him on the kitchen table.

He ate in silence. Nearby, the caretaker was getting all his clothes ready for school.

Soon enough, he had finished his meal, changed his clothes and was out of the Tsukimori mansion with his bag and violin case in hand.

Only when he was at Seisou Academy did he slow down from his usual routine. He entered the rehearsals room, pulled his violin and bow out and began to play.

|~-~|

Kahoko Hino was struggling to get to school on time. As usual, she was running along. When she reached Seisou Academy, she heard a lone violin. And stopped in her tracks.

_Tsukimori_, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes briefly and lost herself in the warmth of his music. Then, the bell rang, and she was forced to wake up. She then ran to class, and settled down in time for lessons.

|~-~|

"Kaho! Will you come with us to the new cake shop?"

Kahoko looked around to see Mio bouncing around as she usually did.

"Of course! I'm not missing out on eating some cake!"

Kahoko's other friend, Nao, smiled. It was nice doing things, just the three of them, every once in a while.

The three of them walked side by side, from Seisou Academy to the new cake shop that Mio was talking about. As soon as they reached the shop, all 3 of them had their hands against the windows, admiring the cakes that were on display.

Eventually, they managed to tear themselves from the display to go inside the shop. Kahoko sat on one side, Mio and Nao sat on the other. Nao looked like she wanted to say something.

"So, has anything happened with that Tsukimori yet?"

Kahoko sprang up and sat straighter immediately.

"Tsu-tsu-tsukimori-kun? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. Holding hands, or talking softly with each other... you know, anything that might blossom into the Violin Romance..."

Mio couldn't help not talking. She was dying inside to know if anything had happened between them. She rambled on and on about how the Violin Romance should be rewritten by Kaho and that it sounds like a girl's dream come true.

Kahoko sighed. This wasn't the first time she had heard this kind of talk from Mio or Nao. They cared for her... but this, this was a little too much. The time passed quickly, talking and eating cake. Soon enough, they parted ways.

"Kaho, we'll definitely eat cake soon, alright?", Mio said cheerfully.

"Yes! I'm looking forward to it"

Kahoko smiled at her friends, and waved her free hand as they walked in the opposite direction as her. The other hand was clutching tightly on her violin case.

|~-~|

Len was busy practicing. He had a solo to prepare for, a small family performance. This was the performance that mattered to him most of all.

After he finished his piece for what probably was the 15th time that day, he gently took his violin and placed it back in the case, as well as his bow. He packed up his books, and left the room.

|~-~|

Kahoko thought she knew the way home. But, it seemed that she had gotten lost somehow. She looked around to try to figure out her whereabouts, but nothing seemed to make sense to her. Even worse, it was raining, and she had forgotten to bring an umbrella with her. She was quickly getting soaked.

"Mou, I've gone and done it again!"

"Done what?"

Kahoko froze. She recognised that voice. She turned around, and saw Len Tsukimori. With an umbrella on his head, and an amused look on his face.

"I... I'm lost. Again."

He shook his head under the umbrella. And sighed.

"Come with me, I'll take you to my place. You also need to get those clothes dried."

He held out his umbrella. Kahoko shook her head.

"You should take care of yourself, too."

His eyes widened; then softened. He put the umbrella back over his head, and extended a hand to her.

"Then let's share the umbrella. It's big enough, after all."

Kahoko blushed. It wasn't that she didn't want to share an umbrella with Tsukimori. It was that she was scared someone she knew would see her sharing an umbrella with someone of the opposite sex, and make the assumption that they were dating.

"It's... it's alright. I'm already soaked", she looked down at her clothes to illustrate to him, "It won't be any worse if I get more soaked."

Len seemed hesitant. All of a sudden, he extended his hand, grabbed Kahoko's arm, and dragged her until she was under the umbrella with him. Then he walked to his place, with Kahoko in tow.

"Wah! Tsukimori-kun! Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, until they reached the gates of the Tsukimori mansion. The caretaker was already outside, waiting for Len. She opened the door for him, and both Len and Kahoko walked into the mansion.

Misa Hamai was waiting for them. Well, she wasn't expecting Kahoko, and her expression immediately showed it. Misa took in Kahoko's dripping clothes, and raised an eyebrow. She looked at Len, who had a coy and very un-Len-like expression on his face. It was like he was pleading with her to let Kahoko in. She smiled inwardly to herself. _So it is Kahoko_.

"Kahoko, let's go to the bathroom, and get you warmed up."

She then gently took Kahoko away from Len and in the direction of one of the many bathrooms in the Tsukimori mansion.

After being rid of Kahoko, Len sighed again, closed the umbrella, and put it in the large vase with the rest of the umbrellas. He left Kahoko's things at the front, and headed to his room.

|~-~|

"How did Len find you, Kahoko?"

Misa's soft voice awakes Kahoko from her short-lived heaven. It really did feel like heaven, to have a bathroom this big and nice and comfortable. The shower that Kahoko had just gotten out of was probably the best she had ever experienced. She knew that it was unlikely she would ever experience it again.

"Well... umm... I got lost on the way home... and yeah."

As Misa tended to her with several towels, they began to talk. It mainly revolved around Len, which didn't surprise Kahoko in the least. I mean, every mother would probably want to know how or why did their son or daughter bring someone of the opposite sex into their house. Wouldn't they?

"A short time ago, he was so cold. So frank. It nearly broke my heart to see him acting that way. But now, he's been a bit better. A bit kinder. Warmer."

Misa looked at Kahoko as she was saying that. Kahoko looked back at Misa, and smiled.

"He has, hasn't he?"

Misa smiled back at Kahoko. Misa wanted to press Kahoko, but she knew she shouldn't do something that could ruin her son's relationship with a girl. After all, it was very rare. She knew that she shouldn't say something, but to Kahoko, she felt that maybe she could.

"You must be very special to him."

Kahoko instantly blushed. Misa laughed softly, and continued.

"I mean it, really. But, anyways, I think Len is waiting for you in the lounge room."

Kahoko's blush got significantly worse.

"He-he-he... he doesn't have to wait... I mean, I can..."

She stuttered over her words. Misa was amused.

"You can escort yourself out? Even when your school clothes aren't even close to dry?"

Kahoko felt herself being defeated. She lowered her shoulders, and sighed.

"Here, these are some of mine. Keep Len company."

Misa Hamai stepped out of the bathroom, and left Kahoko to change. Kahoko looked at the clothes Misa had left out for her, and slowly put them on. Kahoko looked at herself in the mirror, and pinched her cheeks.

"This really is happening...", she said to herself.

She put her hand on the doorknob. Before turning open the door, she took a deep breath. Then, she opened it. And saw that a servant was waiting for her.

"Master Len is waiting for you in the living room, miss. Please follow me."

The servant led Kahoko to an extremely big room. As soon as the servant felt their job was done, they went the other way – leaving Kahoko and Len alone in the living room. Kahoko's eyes were just getting adjusted to the size of the room, when she heard:

"What are you doing standing around? Sit down on a couch."

She saw Len sitting on a couch, in front of a table which had tea and some cakes. She hesitantly walked over to the couch opposite Len's couch, and sat down. He passed some tea over to her, and offered her some cakes.

They sat in silence, eating their cake and drinking their tea. Misa Hamai, who was hiding behind a door, felt extremely disappointed in her son. Until he spoke up.

"Will you listen to me play? There's a small family concert on tonight."

Kahoko looked up from her tea to him. And smiled.

"Of course, Tsukimori-kun!"

Kahoko's enthusiasm to hear Tsukimori-kun play was noted by Misa. Misa smiled. Kahoko was the opposite of Len; she was open, cheery, warm and kind-hearted. Len would definitely change for the better with Kahoko; Misa knew of it.

"Then, please wait a bit for me. I will bring my violin down."

Misa hurried away from the door split seconds before Len opened the same door to get to his room. Len didn't notice her at all; he was single-mindedly on the task of getting his violin from his room.

All of a sudden, you could hear thunder. Kahoko jumped up and looked out the window. It was already dark. Misa hurried in.

"If you want, Kahoko, you can stay here for the night", Misa said; looking out the window, "We have plenty of spare bedrooms. And after all, if you stay here, you can hear Len play, right?"

Len was just about to head in when he heard his mother say that last line. He stopped, and waited to hear Kahoko's answer.

Inside the room, Kahoko was blushing.

"Th-thank you... but... I'd be getting in the way..."

Len then pushed open the doors. Misa and Kahoko, both surprised, looked to see Len standing there, violin in hand.

"You're not getting in the way."

Kahoko's eyes widened. Then, her expression softened, and she looked to Misa.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

Misa smiled at Kahoko. She then looked at Len, who refused to look at her, and chuckled softly.

"I'll leave you two alone then. I'll have a servant call you for dinner."

Len breathed a sigh of relief as his mother walked out of the living room. He looked at Kahoko, and nodded at her. He then drew his violin and bow out of the case and placed them in position. And begun to play.

|~-~|

After Len's performance, Kahoko clapped. Len was planning to put his violin down, when he remembered that Kahoko had brought her violin case with her as well.

"Should we play... that song?"

Kahoko looked at Len, puzzled.

"Ave Maria"

Kahoko's eyes brightened. She nodded.

Len had a servant bring in her violin case. She opened it, and brought the violin to her chin. She rested her chin upon it, and placed the bow above the strings. She looked at Len, Len looked back at her. And they played their Ave Maria duet.

|~-~|

Misa Hamai heard the sound of violins. But it wasn't just Len's violin. It was joined by one other. Her eyes widened as she recognised the sound of Kahoko's violin. She smiled to herself. _Ave Maria, huh? How fitting_, she thought.

|~-~|

Dinner was exquisite, with the family performance being a success. Kahoko was formally introduced to all the members of Len's family, with Len looking sheepishly in the background. Misa wanted to laugh, so much.

Everyone warmly welcomed Kahoko. Len was amazed at how well she fitted in with his family. And he smiled, watching her.

The only person who noticed that smile was Misa. Who then decided to ask Kahoko to do an impromptu performance. Len defended Kahoko, until she looked at him and smiled.

"I might as well, since everyone else has given such beautiful performances. It would be rude of me not to pay back your kindness."

Kahoko grabbed her violin and bow and placed it in position. She began to play Ave Maria.

Len was in a predicament. Should he, or shouldn't he, play with her? He decided to then do whatever he felt like. And so, he stood up, brought his violin in position, and played with her.

Like the very first time this duet had occurred, it was timeless. All of Len's family were engrossed into the beautiful duet. When it ended, Misa Hamai even had tears to her eyes.

"Thank you, for sharing such a wonderful piece with us."

Kahoko smiled at Misa, but then realised something. She looked at Len.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

Len immediately walked out of the room with everyone's eyes on him. But, as soon as he closed the door, he leaned on it. And blushed.


	4. Spring

**NOTE: **this happens a short time after the latest concours

Spring

Ryoutarou Tsuchiura's soccer practice was ending any minute now. But, he knew, the really critical bit was just after the practice. He was finally going to do something he had constantly told himself he would do.

Kahoko had agreed to meet Ryou in the rehearsals room in 30 minutes.

Ryou looked at his watch. If he counted out the time it would take for him to get out of soccer gear etc; that left approximately 15. He smiled to himself. That was more than enough time for him to rehearse the serenade.

|~-~|

Kahoko Hino was currently talking with her best friends, Nao and Mio. She hadn't told them that she would be meeting Tsuchiura-kun in half an hour. She was planning on springing it on them suddenly, so that they could let her go without asking all sorts of questions.

Mio was sad that Kahoko's adventure in the Tsukimori mansion didn't have anything romantic in it. Kahoko hadn't told Mio anything about the Ave Maria duets or the conversation she and Misa Hamai had in the bathroom, for fear that Mio would jump on them and exclaim once again how much of a perfect couple they were etc.

It seemed that they noticed she wasn't paying much attention to them though.

"Kaho? Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko jerked herself away from her thoughts, looked at Mio.

"You immersed in that CD again?"

Kahoko apologetically looked at Nao. She nodded.

"Even though the concours are now over, I'm still learning music. And so, I need to hear the music in order to play it."

She felt kind of guilty lying to Mio and Nao.

|~-~|

Ryou was hurrying with his music book to the room, when he bumped into Tsukimori.

Even though they bumped, Tsukimori just moved on and pretended he didn't notice him.

Ryou decided to brush off the matter, and hurried into the rehearsal room to practice.

|~-~|

Kahoko decided now was the best time to tell them she was heading off. It was 5 minutes before her meeting with Tsuchiura-kun.

"Nao! Mio! I'm meeting with someone now... so I should go..."

Kahoko tried to inch out of the room without Nao and Mio suspecting her, but Nao instantly pulled her back.

"Who are you meeting with?"

Kahoko didn't want to answer Nao. She knew that Mio would step on it, as she usually does.

Fortunately then, Tsuchiura-kun had overheard the girls' talk, and pushed open the room door.

"She has a prior arrangement with me", Ryou said, and dragged her out of the room. Mio and Nao, stunned, were just watching the whole scene.

Kahoko was silent walking with Tsuchiura-kun to the rehearsals room. Ryou cleared his throat, and then began to talk.

"I had a feeling you were going to be late."

Kahoko felt herself getting angrier. Ryou, noticing this, laughed.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just didn't have the practice room booked for very long, you know."

|~-~|

Kahoko was standing in the room, closing her eyes, listening to the music that Ryou played. To her, Tsuchiura-kun was also very far away from her; just like Tsukimori-kun was.

When he finished, she was awed; as normal. Tsuchiura smiled at her, before deciding to put his plan in action.

"Hino, I was wondering whether you wanted to go on a picnic."

Kahoko looked at him, and raised her eyes.

"For hanami."

She continued to stare at him.

Ryou was feeling a bit weird here. She was still silent, and staring at him like she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I just noticed you were feeling a bit down and maybe we could go for a picnic for hanami?"

It came out in a rush, but Kahoko seemed to have heard it pretty well. She blinked, and paused, before replying.

"I... yes!"

After realising what she said, Kahoko felt herself blushing a bit. But, she scolded herself - Tsuchiura-kun was a good friend. There was nothing wrong about going on a picnic with him, right?

|~-~|

Kahoko was taking time to make sure she looked alright before she met Tsuchiura-kun in the park for the picnic. She re-ran the comb through her hair, and made sure her make-up wasn't overdone.

She was anxious, but she managed to calm herself down.

|~-~|

Ryou had finished packing all the foods, picnic blanket to lie on, cups, tea etc. He had even shaved and washed his hair and everything. He just needed to find something decent to wear. After much debate, he settled on a polo top and a pair of pants.

He couldn't wait to see her.

|~-~|

They bumped into each other as soon as they arrived. They both thought that maybe if they came earlier they would be ready to see the other; so this was a surprise.

They talked small talk while finding a decent space in the park to put down the blanket and food. After a short while of walking, they found a very nice spot near some very beautiful sakura blossoms.

Kahoko carefully put down and spread out the picnic blanket, while Ryou put the basket on top and slowly got all the foods and tea out.

When Kahoko saw the array of food, she was astounded.

"You're amazing, Tsuchiura-kun!!! There's so much food!"

He smiled at her. Even though, deep down, he was hoping that she thought he was 'amazing', regardless of the food.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ryou allowed Kahoko to take first. He looked at her reaction as she ate it, and was pleased that she was smiling. He had woken up extremely early this morning just to make this food.

Soon enough, he also tucked in, and they were eating the contents of the picnic and drinking tea happily. There was no sense of awkwardness or nervousness from either of them at all. From a distance, it seemed like two friends enjoying a good time together.

But it wasn't, really.

|~-~|

Kaji Aoi had decided to take a stroll in a park today. It is the very same park that Kahoko and Ryou are having their picnic.

He runs into girls, who start following him instantly. He smiles at them politely, before saying that he is in 'deep thought and does not want to be disturbed'.

He looks around the park, until he sees the same vermillion-colour that the beautiful violin player had. He steadily walks towards the vermillion-colour, to find that it belonged to hair. He walked a bit further and realised it was the same girl. With a guy. Eating a picnic.

Kaji hates losing. As he watched them, he noticed that maybe they weren't as close as he thought they were. Maybe, just maybe, he could join them.

|~-~|

Kahoko is enjoying some of the best food she's tasted in a long time, until she notices a familiar figure walk up towards her. Her eyes widen as she realises it is that boy. The one that the piano player had called "Kaji".

He waved at her.

"Could I join you?"

She looked at Tsuchiura, who looked straight back at her with a blank face. She then looked at Kaji's smiling face, and nodded slightly.

|~-~|

Kaji politely declines the food, saying that he had already eaten. He didn't say no to tea, however.

He doesn't look at Tsuchiura, but straight at Kahoko. They talk mainly about Kahoko's music.

"Maybe it is because the violin player has a beautiful heart that creates beautiful music"

Kahoko felt herself blushing. She knew that Kaji was trying to be nice, but this was too much. She decided to excuse herself from the situation and head to the toilet. She knew that she definitely needed to clear her mind.

"I'm going to go find a WC."

Ryou jumps on the opportunity to be alone with Kahoko.

"Did you want me to come with you?"

Kahoko shakes her head, and heads off.

Leaving the two boys alone.

|~-~|

Ryou looked at Kaji, and narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you? Why were you giving Hino so much attention?"

Kaji looks at Ryou finally, and smiles.

"I'm the guy who is going to get closest to her, no matter what."

Ryou feels his anger increasing with the blonde person in front of him.

"Do you really? Using cheap tactics?"

Kaji shrugs his shoulders.

"Whatever works, I guess."

By now, Ryou had had more than enough of Kaji's complacent attitude. He grabs Kaji's jumper, and says in a low voice.

"You aren't going to ruin my relationship with her. I won't let you."

Kaji is unperturbed. He shrugs again.

"That was what the other boy said. The one with the curly hair."

Ryou allows himself some thinking time. Shimizu said that? So was this that boy Hihara-sempai was going on about then?

He hadn't meant to butt in, but he had overheard the conversation between Hihara-sempai, Hino and Shimizu that day.

Ryou felt his anger increase again.

"I've told you already. I won't let you ruin my relationship with her. You're practically unknown to her, aren't you?"

Kaji looks taken aback for the first time. Ryou, seeing this, continues.

"You're the guy who's been stalking her. She doesn't like you, you know. She probably went to the WC to get away from you."

Kahoko was about to walk straight back to the picnic blanket, until she heard that last line. She thought to herself - _I went to the WC to get away from Kaji? What is Tsuchiura-kun on about?_

"You rich boys think you can pop up anywhere and get whatever you want. Well, guess what, you have to work for it too. Like all of us have, with Hino. We've all worked hard, and changed a lot, because of her. We won't let some unknown like you steal her away from us."

Kaji blinks, and looks uninterested.

"Steal her? Why would I steal her? Besides, aren't you trying to do that? Isn't this the point of the picnic?"

Kaji extends a hand to the elaborate picnic that Ryou had made.

"You're trying to take her for yourself. I'm here to stop you."

Ryou slowly let go of Kaji's jumper, and stares at him with menacing eyes.

"Who says you –"

And Kahoko walks back to the picnic blanket to find the two boys fighting.

|~-~|

It's frozen. The two boys in fighting position. You can see the tenseness and feel it instantly. Kahoko looked from one guy to the other.

Both Ryou and Kaji are frozen, realising that their fight is now visible to Kahoko.

But the spell breaks. Ryou detaches himself from the scene.

"We've had a good picnic, right? And besides, didn't you say something about some huge homework you had to do during Golden week, Hino?"

Kahoko stared at him, thinking. Then she sprang up and began panicking.

"Mou, how could I have forgotten that!! Tsuchiura-kun, take me home, please!"

Ryou gives a spiteful look to Kaji, who looks kind of disappointed.

The two of them all of a sudden act as if Kaji wasn't there, clearing up the picnic. And then, they walked home, leaving Kaji nearly awestruck.

She had ignored him.

But he'd never be able to ignore her.

|~-~|

They arrived at Kahoko's house. The walk seemed to take nothing, but the scene of Kaji and Ryou frozen in place fighting each other would not leave Kahoko's mind. She wondered, _why were they fighting? Aren't people meant to get along?_

Both Kahoko and Ryou suddenly stop, Ryou bumping into Kahoko. Kahoko apologizes without turning around, and Ryou massages his knees quickly. When Kahoko turns around to say something to Ryou, their lips suddenly meet.

It starts off awkward, and unknown, until Ryou realises what situation he's in. He's in the situation he's wanted to be in for a long, long time. To be considered by Kahoko as her boyfriend.

And so, he puts his long arms around Kahoko gently and continues kissing her.

They continue for a few moments, until Kahoko breaks the kiss. All of a sudden, Ryou's arms retract and go back to his sides; and Kahoko takes a few steps back, her left hand touching her lips and her cheeks flushed.

"I... I really like you, Kahoko", Ryou says.

Kahoko was awestruck. She couldn't say a single thing; all she could do was listen to Tsuchiura-kun confessing to her.

"What's been hidden in my heart can't be restrained anymore"

Ryou looks at Kahoko, and neither of them can break the eye contact.

|~-~|

Len Tsukimori was walking around near Kahoko's home, hoping that she would be in. I heard her voice, and instantly hid myself from view.

I saw her with that Tsuchiura.

When she turned around, she actually kissed him. So it really is true. They are 'like that'.

I guess it's not unexpected.

But when Tsuchiura said his words, I realised something.

_Maybe I still have a chance to win this game. _


	5. Monsoon

Monsoon

I hated not being in control. Not having the power to play with people at my will.

I needed to find that girl, and fast.

|~-~|

I was sitting out in the sun with Mio and Nao, chatting about their recent cake adventures.

I saw a familiar purple-haired figure come across me.

He smiled to Mio and Nao before extending a hand to me.

"Hino, may we talk a bit?"

I didn't know what to expect from Yunoki-sempai.

|~-~|

I immediately cornered her on the rooftop.

"Who's this Kaji I'm hearing about?"

Kahoko's eyes grow wider. She must think that these things never come to me, but one way or another, they do.

I leaned closer to her, and watched in amusement as she writhed.

"Tell me."

I whispered it in her ear. I wasn't focusing on anything but her. I didn't hear the footsteps until it was nearly too late.

"I can tell you for myself."

And the door was forcefully banged open.

|~-~|

Kaji Aoi nearly looked like he was shining as he approached Kahoko and Azuma. The white and blonde, as well as the sun reflecting on him, made him look nearly god-like.

"Let her go first."

I locked eyes with Azuma, and instantly narrowed them. I saw something in them I didn't like, at all. He seemed ... nearly deranged.

|~-~|

As our eyes met, I saw something in him that I didn't like either. Who does he think he is, to boss me around?

"What happens if I say no?"

That blondie looked at me like I was crazy.

He slowly held up a mobile phone.

"If you want everything this phone has recorded to be given to the public, then feel free."

|~-~|

I dangled the phone like a trophy. It wasn't true that I had recorded everything, but I knew guys like that. Seeing something like a phone being dangled without hesitation will scare them.

I was glad to see the purple-hair slowly release Kahoko. She ran away from either of us, and put her arms around herself. She was nearly shaking from the harassment, poor girl.

I walked over to Kahoko and slowly led her away from the purple-hair and the rooftop.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I was just near the exit. I looked back at the purple-hair to see his face contorted with pure anger. I put one hand over Kahoko's eyes; this was something she didn't deserve to see.

"Wherever is furthest from you, you crazy purple long haired sicko."

|~-~|

I raised my eyes. I'm now a crazy purple long haired sicko?

I re-composed myself.

"You shouldn't be allowed onto school property. I'm calling the guards."

I pulled out my mobile phone and began punching numbers. He threw at my feet a student ID. I picked it up and looked at it, and my eyes widened as I saw the crest of Seisou Academy, and the words "Music Education Student".

I looked at him better. He was wearing a white vest. I threw the card back.

"I'm a part of this school. If you wanted to call the guards about something, call them to tell them to lock you up far far away from civilisation."

I really got angry then. This guy...

I briskly walked over to him with my dark face on, and laid a hand on his shoulder. I said it as quietly as I could.

"Who do you think you are?"

|~-~|

He couldn't have asked a more original question. Who do I think I am? I answered it, also quietly, quite easily, taking his hand off my shoulder and twisting it in the process.

"I'm better than you, at the very least."

All of a sudden, fangirls came up and ran over to purple-hair.

I left in the mayhem, with Kahoko.

|~-~|

After some time tending to Kahoko, I left her in the care of her friends.

That purple-hair is seriously bad news.

|~-~|

Nami Amo can't wait to make her next big scoop. She wants to find Azuma Yunoki for it.

She finds him surrounded by his fangirls, and singles him out immediately.

"Yoo-hoo, Yunoki-sempai!"

He smiles his usual smile towards her.

"Good day, Amo-san."

I figured I may as well try to make the most of opportunities.

"Is there any way I could have a...", I meaningly look at the fangirls, "private interview?"

He nodded at me.

"I'll see you in a rehearsal room after school."

My trap was set. All I had to do was lure one other.

|~-~|

Kahoko was planning to practice in the period before school ended, cause she had a free. I went to meet up with her and listen to her performance.

It was stellar. I didn't want to take out my pad... I just... wanted to enjoy the music. Until I heard a knock, and a wad of purple hair.

I sat out straight.

Azuma Yunoki.

He stared at me coolly as I answered the door.

"Amo-san, you are early."

I shook my head.

"You're late."

|~-~|

As soon as Yunoki-sempai walked in, I could feel Kahoko getting nervous. She nearly looked pale.

I was excited yet I was scared for Kahoko at the same time. Was this time for my big scoop? Or was this a bad idea? No, I told myself, reporting is about finding out the facts. I brandished my camera. I was going to get these, no matter what!

All of a sudden, things happened in slow motion. It was nearly as if I was only a spectator.

Yunoki-sempai nearly glided over to pale-looking Kahoko. He cupped her chin.

"Shall we continue where we left off and were rudely interrupted, Kahoko?"

My eyes were wide, my feet were frozen. I didn't know whether I wanted to take a photo, or save Kahoko. I was completely torn. Until I heard someone bang open the door, and run in. Someone tall and big with dark green hair.

|~-~|

Tsuchiura instantly ran towards Azuma, to stop him from doing things to Kahoko.

I had heard from someone who tipped me off that there might be something happening down in the rehearsals room after school.

As soon as Kahoko was free from his clutches, I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. But I couldn't.

Not with this extremely angry purple-haired monster staring at me like I was doing the biggest crime in the world.

|~-~|

I chuckled to myself lightly.

"So Kahoko has another saviour."

|~-~|

That chuckle sent shivers down my spine. Azuma Yunoki, when he turns dark, is a really scary piece of work.

It's even worse than that damned Tsukimori.

I walked nearer to him.

"Get out of this, Yunoki-sempai. It's not you."

And his laugh was the cruellest laugh I would ever hear in my life.

|~-~|

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Yunoki-sempai had a bad side. Tsuchiura-kun was clearly attracted to Kahoko; why else would he defend her?

I was stuck in some episode out of a soap opera. It was insane.

And this is coming from a reporter.

|~-~|

"What do you mean? Who is this 'me' you speak of? The ill-mannered, smiling, fan-girl-coveted me? He's really a disguise for this, you know."

I could feel Tsuchiura's anger bubbling. And you know what, it felt good. To be controlling people in this manner.

|~-~|

I silently apologized to Kahoko and Kami-Sama for doing this, but I knew I had to.

I forcefully punched Yunoki-sempai's right shoulder.

|~-~|

The need to take pictures was forgotten. My pads and pens, all over the place. But I didn't care.

Inside, I was cheering for Tsuchiura. _Go get him!_

To see that person come out of Yunoki-sempai was scary. I thought that maybe he was a bit bad, but nowhere near this bad.

I silently hoped no one else would have to witness 'dark Yunoki'. Ever.

|~-~|

He toppled a bit, but only so much. I was ready to give him a pounding, when I felt small hands around my hand.

"Don't hurt him anymore. It... it's enough, Tsuchiura-kun."

I looked at Hino. I couldn't see her expression, but I'm sure that it was pure will from her part. Until she looked up at me with teary eyes.

I felt my anger crumbling as I saw them.

I looked back at Yunoki-sempai.

"You're a lucky bastard."

I guided Hino over to Amo-san, who had already gotten her pads and pens back in their positions. I then guided both of them away from Yunoki.

But what I didn't realise was that dark Yunoki's reign of terror was nowhere near over.

|~-~|

I had decided to come to school early, because Hihara had wanted to meet up with me.

As usual, when I walked out of the car I was greeted by my female bodyguards. I smiled, and waved as I saw Hihara walking up the school steps.

I caught up to him, and we walked side by side until we reached the practice room.

Hihara casually walked over to the door and locked it before he began to talk to me.

"What is this I've been hearing about you terrorising Kaho-chan?"

I raised my eyes. I wonder who ratted out to him.

I doubt it was Hino though, she seemed petrified. Maybe... that Amo-san?

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

I put on my 'very-innocent' look and saw Hihara relax. I relaxed too. I didn't want Hihara of all people to know my bad side. I mean, he's a good friend to me. I never really had much of what you call 'friends' before he came along.

But I'd rather not see him get angry or defensive or hate me once he knows the real me.

"I don't know when", Hihara began, "but we seemed to be able to stop saying the truth to each other. Why, Yunoki, is that?"

I raised my eyes in surprise. Hihara thinking in this manner? It was surely odd. There must be something on his mind.

"I think that people naturally keep secrets from each other. There are some things you don't want me to know, and there are some things that I don't want you to know. There's nothing wrong with that."

Hihara looked at me, also in surprise.

"There isn't?"

I chuckled. Trust Hihara to be completly clueless on this.

"It just means that we've begun to respect each other's boundaries and have grown closer; not further apart."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"That's great then! I can graduate without worrying about our friendship!"

Hihara excitedly hugged me, before unlocking the door and running out.

I watched him go. Inside, I was really thinking – _I can't tell you because you'll never understand_. I didn't need anyone's understanding or sympathy. I smiled, before picking up my stuff and leaving also.

|~-~|

I found my target in the hallway of the Music Ed building.

"Tsukimori."

The blue-haired violinist looked around to see me.

"Yunoki-sempai."

We nodded at each other before going our separate ways. But what was unknown to everyone else was that this was a sign. We're meeting after school.

|~-~|

I was already in the practice room when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."

Yunoki-sempai walked into the room, with his flute case in hand.

"It's nice to see you still remember."

He looked directly at me. I put my head down, and cleaned my violin. I didn't look back at him.

"What is the need for this conversation?"

I was annoyed that he had this need to disrupt my practice time. Even though it was rare, I still just hated anyone who dared ruin my practice time. Except, maybe one.

"You love Kahoko, don't you?"

I staggered as he said that. It felt like a blow had hit me. I carefully put my violin and bow back in its case before replying.

"What do you mean?"

I'd rather this particular purple-hair not know that. He'd probably make my life hell. Even if he is overseas doing university next year.

He advanced over to me.

"There is no other meaning. You know that, Tsukimori."

I didn't answer. It wasn't that I didn't know what he meant, I just didn't want to give up my right to privacy just yet. But, I knew. He would get what he wanted, sooner or later.

But when it comes to Kahoko, I will fight until the very end.

He walked even closer to me. I'm a person who needs his personal space, so my obvious answer was to step back. Until I was pinned against the wall by Yunoki-sempai.

"You know, just a short while ago, I had your precious Kahoko in the same position. Against the wall, with nowhere to run."

I refused to give him eye contact. I tried to close my ears so that I couldn't listen to him, but as soon as I heard Kahoko, I felt this fury grow inside of me.

"If you love her, why don't you do something about it? There are other guys vying for her as well. She's one well-coveted trophy."

I could feel it. The anger I felt. It was growing rapidly. I tried to keep it in, and Yunoki-sempai saw me struggle, and chuckled.

"Kahoko has been a good timewaster to me. You know what I gave her as 'houbi'?"

I shook my head. I had a feeling I didn't want to know.

"I kissed her, sweet long and desperately. And she –"

And he never said the next word, because I slapped him hard on the mouth with my right hand. It made a very huge noise.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about Kahoko. You've got no right to judge her like that."

He laughed at me, evilly. I could feel my anger growing even more. Why did I have to be like that Tsuchiura? Motivated by emotion? I thought I told myself that emotion never mattered, that it was nothing. But in this case, it surely wasn't nothing. I was only fuming because my emotions were high.

"Is that the best you can do, Tsukimori? You know, Tsuchiura did better..."

As soon as I heard that baka green-haired pianist's name I wanted to put my fist firmly in his face. Until I saw a silhouette in the door.

The door was opened, and in came a shell-shocked Hihara-sempai, looking at Yunoki-sempai like he didn't know him at all. He looked at the scene, and actually came to my rescue.

"Let him go, Yunoki."

The voice from Hihara-sempai sounded bitter, strong, yet defeated at the same time. I looked between Hihara-sempai and Yunoki-sempai. Yunoki-sempai seemed shocked, Hihara-sempai seemed defeated. It was... an odd state of affairs.

Yunoki-sempai let me go, and I straightened myself up before grabbing my violin case and walking out.

Leaving the two of them alone.

|~-~|

Hihara was shocked. For Yunoki, his best friend, to lie to him... he couldn't get a grip on reality.

"Why... did you lie to me?"

Yunoki seemed as frozen as he was.

|~-~|

Outside in the rehearsals hall, Shimizu was talking to Kahoko. Kahoko was, of course, leading the talk.

"So... it's alright to want something someone else has?"

Shimizu nodded at Kahoko.

"Of course it's alright. I mean, I'm envious you're getting tutelage from Tsukimori-sempai. I'm envious of Hihara-sempai's running speed. I'm envious of all sorts of things. If envy is the reason that makes you lie, then work on it so that you aren't lying anymore."

Kahoko's eyes went round at the last line. I should know. I, Lili, was the one who imposed the lie on her.

"So it's... okay to lie?"

Shimizu nodded again.

"As long as there's a good reason for it. People keep things from other people, just so that they can go on living their lives normally and happily as if they've never known..."

Inside the rehearsal room, it was quiet as Yunoki and Hihara took in the junior's words.

|~-~|

Hihara was the first one to talk.

"You... you lied so..."

I beat him to the end.

"You would be able to be happy."

Hihara's eyes widened. I've never really cared for other people until I entered Seisou Academy, met Hihara, everyone in the concours.

I finally began to feel that I was cleansing myself of lies. But, I knew that there were a lot more lies I wouldn't be able to cleanse.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Hihara. I didn't... want you to worry about me. You always worry about other people, and not yourself, so..."

I was nervous. Very nervous. I looked at Hihara, and saw him exactly like I was. We were both extremely nervous and edgy around each other.

He crossed the distance between the two of us, and ruffled my head.

"You too, Yunoki. Don't go worrying about other people."

I managed a reluctant smile. I wasn't expecting the hair ruffle, but it was good to know that he had been able to see my true side, and had accepted it.

"Yunoki. We'll keep in touch, right?"

I smiled at him. Trust Hihara to still have doubts.

"Of course. I'll just have to wait for you to remember to send me one."

Hihara immediately pretended to take offence. I laughed.

Even though I was leaving, I wasn't leaving alone. As I looked at Hihara, I knew that.

When I thought if I had any regrets before going overseas... funnily, there weren't any. I had made sure that Kahoko would never forget me, and nor would anyone else. I made up with Hihara, and we were on good speaking terms again. I would try to practice my flute even though I was at business school, if I could.

As I walked out of the gates of Seisou Academy with Hihara for what is the last time, I looked back at it. And smiled.

I'm going on my own journey now.


End file.
